narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raikou Waka
Raikou Waka also known as The speed god ( Sokudo-shin ) is hailed as the fastest shinobi of his time, because of this he was chosen as the next hokage without hesitation. He is also one of the few survivors of the Waka clan who were nearly destroyed because of their unique kekei genkai, the Desolation Release, one of the most powerful nature releases. Background Raikou Waka is the first and oldest son of Tatsu Waka, a legendary shinobi, they named him Raikou because of his unique ability to passively absorb nature energy and transform its nature to lightning style. Raikou grew up not knowing his mother but grew up strong and healthy. On entering Konoha Ninja Academy, Raikou proved to be a slow learner who could not learn Ninjutsu but with encouragement from his friends, teacher and father he overcame all odds and became the best student in Konoha Ninja Academy. Raikou then graduated from the Academy at the age of 9. Even though he was just a genin he had already obtained four Releases because of this and his special trait, a mysterious man had set their sights on him. One night this mysterious shinobi kidnapped Raikou. However the Konhagakure shinobi apprehended him after a long drawn out chase to the border. A few months later Raikou was suddenly plagued by visions of a man with a black and white mask. He went into a number of fits, in one of these he almost killed his father. Despite this the villagers did not bear ill feelings for him but instead praised his accomplishments. This caused suppress these visions forcefully and carry on with life as usual. However he still has these visions but they only occur when he is near a Yin and Yang Release nature user. Appearance Raikou Waka has thick yellow hair which somewhat resembles a sponge, for this reason people tease him by calling him "sponge hair". His usual attire consists of the standard Konoha-nin attire and the Hokage's hat. When he was younger he wore a custom black, short-sleeved shirt with dark blue lineage. The shirt has a small kanji for lightning on the front and a larger kanji for Waka on the back of the shirt written in dark blue. Personality Raikou is a kind, big-hearted young adult. He will not hesitate to help anyone in need, friend or foe, even if it puts his own life at risk. However although he is kind, he does have a short temper and is easily angered by such things as someone taking his lunch. Raikou is normally laid back but when a mission arrives he will do anything to weasel his way into going there himself. This normally causes the advisors to complain constantly about him ignoring his duties as Hokage. As he finds the position to be a 'total bore', he often states although he refused to accept the position the Daimyō and the sages pressured him into accepting it. Abilities Raikou is a powerful shinobi who's abilities caught the attention of the Fire Daimyō and the sages. This caused them to choose Raikou without hesitation as the next Hokage. When Raikou refused to accept the position, the Fire Daimyō and the sages pressured him until he accepted a further testament to his powers. Chakra and physical prowess Raikou Waka has incredible stamina and speed, allowing him to end any battle almost instantly but this makes him vulnerable to suprise attacks. However because of his tendency to help anyone in need, he gets injured most of the time trying to protect them. His physical strength is not impressive but he makes up for it by using a special fighting style he invented, called 'flowing taijutsu' which allows him to dodge an attack by lowering his defence completely and move with the 'flow' of the fight. However if the attacks make contact the user will recieve the attacks full power. He later gains access to star chakra after he consumes a starfruit obtained through unknown means. Ninjutsu Raikou does not heavily on ninjutsu but if the opponent cannot be beaten by speed alone, as a final resort, he will use his Desolation Release. However normally he will use star chakra to battle opponents which are jōnin level when necessary. Fūinjutsu Raikou Waka seems to have some knowledge with fūinjutsu, judging from him being able to unseal the bombs from Desolation style: Origin of Explosions- Birth. Star Chakra Mode Raikou unconsciosly gained access to this mode after consuming the star fruit. However because of the shock caused to his body, Raikou lost consciousness and does not remember this happening. So he has entered this mode as of yet, but sub-consciously uses star chakra without realising it. Nature Transformation Raikou is capable of using Lightning, Fire, Earth, Yang and Desolation Release nature transformations. He also has a natural cloak of Lightning Style chakra similar to that of the Raikage however this cloak has low voltage but can cause substantial damage to anyone trying to touch him. Intelligence Raikou Waka uses unruly tactics in battle, this confuses the enemy and his allies to the point in which they are not sure on which side he is on. But Raikou is loyal to his allies and would never abandon them no matter what the circumstances are. Raikou is very trusting of strangers believing everyone has a good heart this is his best trait however this is also his greatest weakness as people often take advantage of him. When he is angered he loses all reason and attacks the assailant mercilesly.